


just a day

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [234]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Stomco, Svtfoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: A day in the life of Stomco.





	just a day

Tom say at his desk, writing a few letters to the surrounding kingdoms about a future meeting where a few new treaties were discussed. Marco say beside him and smiled, giving his husband the reassurance he needed. They were both kings of the Underworld  _ and  _ Mewni, and running one kingdom was hard enough. That’s why Star took care of most of the Mewni business, while Tom took care of the Underworld, and Marco helped both whenever he could.

“How is it going Tom?”

“Pretty okay. My letter to the Spiderbites are finished, now I’m writing to the Richpigeons, but my pigeon is a bit rusty and I don’t want to accidentally make a translation error again.”

At hearing that, Marco laughed, and Tom’s tail moved from his left side to the right as he remembered the incident vividly. He had almost gotten a scar on his back that eventful days, after escaping death of a thousand pecks,  _ twice _ . Yes, no translation error this time, it could literally save lives.

“Of course, we do not want another pigeon stew incident. They almost declared war.”

“Please honey, don’t remind me. But it’s not like your pigeon is perfect either.”

“Of course, I wasn’t raised as a prince who needed to learn tons of languages. I give you and Star credit for that.”

As her name was mention, a happy queen entered Tom’s study, a huge smile on her face, and an excited look in her eyes.

“Did someone call me? Because I have great news for you! I’m pregnant, you’re gonna be daddies!”

Tom immediately dropped his pen, and Marco almost fell backwards. Both men just stared at their wife in a state of wonderful shock. It was the greatest news either of them had got in their entire life!

They, were having a child together.


End file.
